Michael Chandler vs. Patricky Freire 1
The fight was in the finals of the fourth season lightweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. A lot of movement from both men early. Four thirty-five. Chandler missed a high kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Freire landed a great counter combination. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen left. Nice evasion from Chandler. He's fast. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Chandler landed an inside kick to the groin. Freire had to take a moment. They continued. Two minutes. Chandler landed a push kick. Chandler landed a right and a left hook. One thirty-five. Freire stuffed a double to the clinch and they broke. One fifteen. Chandler landed a leg kick. One minute. Freire stuffed a double there. Thirty-five. Chandler landed a left hook. Fifteen. Chandler was pressing the pace. The first round ended. 10-9 Chandler but close. Freire's lip was bleeding. The second round began. Chandler blocked a high kick. Freire landed a right hand. Four thirty-five. Chandler missed a high kick. Freire landed a flying knee. Chandler ate it and ran. Chandler tried a elaping kick. He missed it and slipped across the cage. He blocked a flying knee to the clinch. Chandler kneed the groin. The fight was paused. That was a bad one. What a wild fight for a moment there. That was crazy. Freire was certainly having to take a moment. Perhaps he was trying to recover his wind a bit.. He nodded and they continued. Chandler blocked a high kick. Freire landed a leg kick. Four minutes left. Chandler landed an excellent inside kick and ate a counter left hook there. Three thirty-fivee. Freire landed a counter combination. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Freire stuffed a single nicely there. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Freire ate a counter left. One thirty-five. Freire landed a straight left replying. Freire landed a big left hook. He had a bad mouse under his left eye. Chandler caught a leg kick and got a nice single to half-guard. He landed a pair of lefts. One fifteen. One minute left. Chandler landed a big right elbow and Freire got the butterflies. Thirty-five as Chandler passed back to half-guard. Freire regained guard. Chandler landed a right elbow. Freire's lower lip was cut badly. Chandler landed a big left elbow and a right hand. The second round ended. Chandler's left eye looked bad. 10-9 Chandler. Mouse under the left eye. The third round began. Chandler landed another inside kick to the groin and Freire collapsed. Come on, man... The ref took a point. Huge. Freire was taking a while. They continued finally. 'Our third and possibly final round.' Chandler landed a big right. Four thirty. Chandler partially blocked a high kick there. Four fifteen. Freire landed a good left hook. Chandler got a beautiful double. Four minutes. Freire stood stuffing another double. Nope Chandler lifted him and got a big slam to guard. Great fucking wrestling here. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Not much going on here. That's an understatement haha. Two thirty-five. Chandler landed a right elbow and another. There may have been an accidental headbutt. Two fifteen. Freire landed a big left elbow from the bottom. Two minutes. Freire stood to the clinch. Chandler ekpt working another double. He got the back, tripped Freire down. Freire stood and turned to the clinch. Chandler got a brutal double-leg slam to half-guard. One thirty. Freire was tired. Chandler landed twelve or thirteen right hands. Seven or eight more. One fifteen. Chandler landed a pair of rights. One minute. Thirty-five. Chandler landed seven right elbows. Freire regained guard. Freire was exhausted. Chandler landed a huge right elbow. Fifteen. Freire's mouth was very bloody. The third round ended. 29-27 Chandler. Jimmy, Alvarez and plenty of people on Sherdog agreed. 29-27 unanimously for Chandler!